howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Hideous Zippleback
Development Concept Art Zippleback Final by Nico Marlet and Zhaoping Wei.jpg|''Zippleback Final''(below) by Nico Marlet and Zhaoping Wei Two Headed by Nico Marlet.png|''Two Headed'' by Nico Marlet Nico Marlet 08.png Two Headed by Nico Marlet 2.jpg|''Two Headed'' by Nico Marlet Dragons bod zippleback background sketch-1-.png Dragons bod zipple gallery image 02-1-.png Dragons bod zipple gallery image 04-1-.png HZ Concept Art 1.png HZ Concept Art 2.png HZ Concept Art 3.png HZ Concept Art 4.png HZ Concept Art 5.png Nico Marlet 13.png ROB-WorkerBBCostumeConcept-PhillipeGRamsay.png|Barf and Belch's Worker Costume Concept for Dragons: Rise of Berk, designed by Phillipe G Ramsay. IMG 3482.jpg|Concept art for Dragons: Riders of Berk Ultimate Book of Dragons Hideous Zippleback - UBoD.jpg UltimateBookOfDragons-Zippleback1.jpg Dragons bod zippleback info-1-.png ''How to Train Your Dragon how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-451.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-457.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-458.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-6729.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps_com-10371.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-447.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6720.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6727.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6728.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6729.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6730.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6895.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10348.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10353.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10490.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10491.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10492.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10493.jpg how-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10494.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-2770.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-2806.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-458.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-457.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-456.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-451.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-450.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-449.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-447.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-446.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-444.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10374.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10373.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10372.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10371.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10341.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6925.jpg Animated Webisode:The Hideous Zippleback The Hideous Zippleback 1.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 2.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 3.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 4.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 5.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 6.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 7.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 8.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 9.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 10.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 11.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 12.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 13.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 14.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 15.jpg The Hideous Zippleback 16.jpg Racing For The Gold '' Snowboarding 18.jpg Snowboarding 16.jpg Snowboarding 17.jpg Snowboarding 15.jpg Snowboarding 14.jpg '' Gobber's Guide to Battling Dragons Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 29.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 28.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 24.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 22.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 21.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 20.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 19.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 15.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 14.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 12.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 9.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 8.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 7.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 6.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 5.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 4.jpg Dragon Training Lesson 4-The Hideous Zippleback 2.jpg Gift of the Night Fury Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-1993.jpg Gift-night-fury-disneyscreencaps com-2103.jpg|Baby Zippleback Tumblr pk969xyphf1vlbhteo3 540.gif Tumblr pk969xyphf1vlbhteo1 540.gif Book of Dragons Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-812.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-811.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-810.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-809.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-807.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-806.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-805.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-804.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-803.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-802.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-801.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-800.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-799.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-798.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-797.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-796.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-795.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-793.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-792.jpg ZippleBack1.gif Dragons: Riders of Berk '' More dragons from above.png '' Dragons: Defenders of Berk Hey!.png You two.png 3 dragons surround the babies 3.png 3 dragons surround the babies 2.png 3 dragons surround the babies 1.png 2 heads of a wild Zippleback.png The team is surrounded by dragons.png Other dragons coming 7.png Other dragons coming 6.png Other dragons coming 5.png Other dragons coming 4.png Other dragons coming 3.png Other dragons coming 2.png Other dragons coming 1.png The Hideous Zippleback ready to fire.png The gas of one head.png ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 2 Better_looking_mirror.png|Whip and Lash in "Team Astrid" Mulch_bucket_zippleback.png Season 6 Screenshot (48).png|Titan Wing Zippleback Screenshot (49).png Screenshot (50).png Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (53).png New Protector RTTE S6 10.jpg New Protector RTTE S6 8.jpg New Protector RTTE S6 7.jpg New Protector RTTE S6 6.jpg New Protector RTTE S6 5.jpg New Protector RTTE S6 4.jpg New Protector RTTE S6 3.jpg ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Драконов.jpg Barf_cover.png|The Zippleback when it's about to unleash it's "Flaming Wheel". httyd2-disneyscreencaps_com-7592.jpg FireBALL.png|"Flaming Wheel" httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10265.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10464.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10507.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10554.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10558.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10614.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-271.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1970.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1975.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1993.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-1997.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4020.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4042.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4971.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7586.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7587.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7589.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7593.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7601.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7608.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7609.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7612.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7951.jpg How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World HTTYD3Trailer(19).jpeg Super-fast-Recap-Clip-AssortedDragonSpecies.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 39.jpg Games Dreamworks Dragons: Online Card Game Belch barf level 1 front.jpg Hideouszippleback level 2 front.jpg Level4 design barf belch.jpg How to Train Your Dragon (game) HTTYDgame-Ham.JPG HTTYDgame-StuffnutsDragon.JPG|Stuffnut's Unnamed Zippleback Zippleback customized in HTTYD game.png DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Hideous Zippleback Model Wild Skies .jpg IMG_3482.jpg Wild Skies Book Zippleback.jpg Dragons: Rise of Berk Hideous Zippleback-RoB.png Titan Hideous Zippleback.png|Titan Wing Battle Hideous Zippleback - NBG.png|Battle Hideous Zippleback Barf & Belch in Rise of Berk.png|Barf and Belch Barf & Belch's Mate.png|Barf & Belch's Mate Barf & Belch's Offspring - NBG.png|Barf & Belch's offspring Whip & Lash.png|Whip and Lash Exiled_Hideous_Zippleback_-_NBG.png|Exiled Hideous Zippleback ROB-SparkleAndSparks-Transparent.PNG|Sparkle & Sparks ROB-HeelAndBrak-Transparent.png|Heel & Brak ROB-KandyAndKane-Transparent.png|Kandy & Kane Hideous Zippleback Egg.png|Hideous Zippleback Egg RoB Gauntlet Update Start Screen.png Yggdrasil Day 1 Protection.jpg ROB-WorkerBBCostumeConcept-PhillipeGRamsay.png|Barf and Belch's Worker Costume Concept for ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, designed by Phillipe G Ramsay. Hideouszippleback hatchling.png Hideouszippleback adult.png Titan h zippleback 2.png ''School of Dragons Hideous zipplback.jpg 11060267_688816357890059_330123424758055500_n.png SOD-Titan-dragons-homepage-banner.jpg 13015609 860261517412208 35412845811872452 n.jpg SOD-MazeOfCheer-Zippleback1.JPG|In Loki's Maze of Cheers SOD-MazeOfCheer-Zippleback2.JPG SoD-Dragon Class Paints.jpg Vivid Dreadfall Skins.jpg Different Diets of Zipplebacks and Snaptrappers.png|Difference in diet between the Hideous Zippleback and the Snaptrapper. Reasons for Two and Four Headed Dragons.png|Reasons for this difference. Common Ancestor Between Zipplebacks and Snaptrappers.png|Common ancestor between the Hideous Zippleback and the Snaptrapper. SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-ZipplebackDT.JPG|Wild Zippleback in "Dragon Tactics" mini-game Dragons: Titan Uprising Titan Uprising screenshot 2.jpeg Titan Uprising screenshot 4.jpeg TU-Muck and Tumble.jpg|Muck and Tumble TU-Sparks and Spew.jpg|Squabbling Sparks and Spew TU-Tricky Two-Heads.png|Tricky Two-Heads TU-Valley Zippleback.png|Valley Zippleback TU-Zesty Zippleback.png|Zesty Zippleback Cartoon Network: Dragon Secrets CNDragonSecrets - Zippleback.png How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular HTTYD-LS-RuffTuffNestDragonEggBiterSnotlout2.jpg HTTYD-LS-RuffTuffNestDragonEggBiterSnotlout1.jpg HTTYD-LSbook-NestingDragon3.JPG|'Nesting Dragon' puppet deflated backstage HTTYD-LSbook-NestingDragon2.JPG HTTYD-LSbook-NestingDragon1.JPG HTTYD-LSbook-DragonSizes.JPG Promotional Material Hideous zippleback.jpg|Zippleback Egg Hideouszippleback-1-.png|In ''Gobber's Guide to Battling Dragons, a sneak peek for HTTYD Which dragon rttes6 promo.jpg Dragonpedia Stat Cards BARFBELCH.png Renders Hideous-Zippleback-zippleback03.png Hideous-Zippleback-zippleback02.png Hideous-Zippleback-zippleback01.png hideouszippleback_zps7370b5a2.jpg Watcch_video_back_left.png Merchandise d113983773855b1595a38595aac73293.jpg Zippleback.jpg how-to-train-your-dragon-movie-8-5-inch-plush-figure-hideous-zippleback-8__11087.1461239340.jpg Ionix.jpg|Ionix Blocks Ionix Dragons.png Other P7280148 s-1-.jpg zipplebackmap.png|Zippleback on Hiccup's map ToTameATitan-SparksSpew.jpg|Sparks and Spew, a titan Zippleback in "To Tame a Titan!" Barf and belch.jpg Baby zipplebacks gallery 11 wm.jpg|Baby Zippleback Baby zipplebacks gallery 22 wm.jpg gyuk.jpeg|Zippleback exhibit ToBerkAndBeyond-ZipplebackStats.jpeg|In DreamWorks Dragons: To Berk and Beyond! BARFBELCH.png The HZ and Light Fury Cards.jpg Submaripper Card closer.jpg Night Fury and HZ Cards.jpg Site Navigation Hideous Zippleback Hideous Zippleback